


Everlasting Sea Blue

by sexy-captain-rexy (smolkatsudon)



Series: Sixth Constellation: Lover's Alignment [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Obi Wan finally letting go, Romance, Valentine's Day, anakin skywalker - Freeform, you could argue it isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkatsudon/pseuds/sexy-captain-rexy
Summary: Lover's Day arrives just as swiftly as it always does, threatening to leave unfulfilled as it always does, and unable to bear yet another day alone, Obi Wan wonders if he can keep himself from falling into Satine's deftly created trap. Wavering and faltering, he falls and entangles himself in something that should never have existed much less been created.Blue was all he saw that night.His lovely blue.





	Everlasting Sea Blue

Obi Wan lets out a soft sigh, putting away the device he had used to send a message to Mace on the topic of the most important takeaways of the Senate meeting that ended just a few moments ago. The device in his hand _pings_ softly when the message sends, _buzzing_ soon after to show that Mace received the message. When he catches the sight of another senator passing him by, he muffles his sigh, making sure to keep any obvious sign of fatigue to a minimum. When he locks eyes with the senator and their two other political partners, they nod as a greeting and Obi Wan nods back. Then they pass him completely, leaving him with his thoughts again.

Sleep would be nice, says the soft voice passing over Obi Wan’s mind as people of all races stroll through the hallway and past his own figure. Perhaps he should sleep for a little while before dinner.

“Master Kenobi?”

Obi Wan blinks out of his thoughts at the sound of his name, turning to meet with two smiling faces and one indifferent. The indifference belongs to Padmé’s guard, the captain of Naboo’s Royal Security Forces, he believes, and the two smiling faces belong to a pair of familiar women. One is Padmé, striding across the floor with a friendly smile, and the other is Satine, gliding ever so elegantly beside Padmé. Unlike the Naboo senator, Satine doesn’t seem to have a guard or any escort, and a tiny flicker of worry grows in Obi Wan’s mind. But he smiles nonetheless.

“Good evening, Senator Amidala,” Obi Wan greets, bowing to Padmé before turning to Satine. “And good evening to you, Duchess Satine.” When he straightens up again, he catches Satine smiling.

“I hope that Senate meeting wasn’t too boring for you, Master Kenobi,” Padmé comments with amusement before Obi Wan shakes his head.

“It always seems as if the meetings I’m able to attend turn out to be quite…” Obi Wan doesn’t want to say _boring_ in front of the two politicians, but it seems to be the only word that comes to mind.

“Lackluster?”

Obi Wan’s lips curl into a smile, and when he meets Satine’s blue eyes staring directly into his, a part of him tightens. The butterflies in his stomach flutter awake even before he can tie down their wings, exploding into chaos and battering against his heart. But it’s a nice feeling despite the consequences of it.

“Yes, that’s the right word for it.” Obi Wan nods with his words, feeling so _right_ agreeing and being able to feel _with_ Satine.

“Oh no, the time!”

Obi Wan turns to Padmé to catch her quickly putting something in her pocket. She looks towards him and smiles apologetically, bowing her head down slightly.

“I’m sorry to cut the conversation off short but I have somewhere to be,” Padmé begins,  glancing towards Satine. “Would you like my captain to escort you to where you’ll be staying, Satine?”

Obi Wan can’t help but watch as Satine’s hair dances in rhythm with her actions, bouncing and swaying with the small movements of her head as she shakes her head.

“I’m sure I can manage, Padmé. You should go ahead, this sounds important,” Satine assures quickly, sending the captain a small nod.

“If you say so, Satine,” Padmé says before turning to her guard and exchanging a few words.

It isn’t long before Padmé is rushing off to wherever she needs to be while the captain gives one last farewell to both Satine and Obi Wan, walking away once he’s done. Obi Wan doesn’t know where exactly or with who she has plans with, but he’s sure he can make a pretty insane bet and _win_ with a single guess. But knowing that today is _that_ day, a part of him begs to keep quiet and let Anakin enjoy the rare night.

“Do you have plans on this Lover’s Day? Many senators are taking their lovers out for dinner, I hear.”

He barely catches Satine already striding forward, pumping his own longer legs to keep him in pace next to her as she expertly makes her way down the hall. She’s doesn’t come to the Senate Building too often and for very long periods, but Obi Wan knows for certain that she probably won’t be getting lost in the large building any time soon.

“You should know that I don’t,” Obi Wan murmurs in return, shifting his eyes to the hallway in front of him rather than the blonde strands of hair that seem to be begging to be pushed aside. When he glances back at them, he sees Satine pulling them away, tucking the strands behind her ear.

“What a coincidence? Neither do I.” Her voice sounds devious to his ears and Obi Wan almost chokes.

“Then shall I escort you to where you’ll be staying? Coruscant can be very dangerous in the evening,” Obi Wan offers coolly, turning to check for any affirmations or rejections to his offer. It’s not that he wants to take this chance to be with her, but it’s not completely for her safety either. He sees Satine turn her face to him, blinking her clear eyes and smiling politely, nodding her answer.

“I leave my safety in your hands, my dear Obi.”

Obi Wan has to make sure to turn and check if anyone else heard that. To his surprise, there aren’t many people about in the halls save for two conversing quite heavily on some sort of topic he can’t hear or be bothered with at the moment. He turns back around to face forward and swallows the lump forming in his throat.

Today just seems to be _filled_ too many things and not enough of his self control.

But Satine seems to have cooled off herself, allowing herself to be led and guarded in silence. Though, Obi Wan wishes that she would say something but can’t find the words to start anything himself. If only she would glance over to him and see the silent plea in his eyes for her to strike a conversation or give him something一 _anything_ 一 after calling him that in public.

Obi Wan can’t believe the flood of thoughts rampaging through his mind.

“It’s a beautiful night.”

And Obi Wan’s snaps back into reality, turning to Satine with curiosity lingering in the tip of his tongue. But she walks on silently with face turned and focused on the destination in her mind. Was it the only thing on her mind? Obi Wan didn’t know.

“It’s a pity that I won’t be spending it with anyone,” Satine begins suddenly, heaving a sigh before turning back to Obi Wan. “Would you like to join me for dinner? The night seems much to perfect to ignore a chance to enjoy it.”

“You know I can’t, Satine,” he wants to say, but can’t.

“I shouldn’t,” he suggests to himself, but the words catch in his throat.

So he opts to stare into Satine’s eyes, deep and rich like calm seas ready to swallow him whole. He sees a faint glimmer in her irises and wonders if it’s the trick of the light or a trick his heart is playing on his mind. Whatever it is, it’s luring him in, urging and whispering for him to say “yes” and to follow Satine wherever she goes.

But he knows he just _can’t_.

“Satine, I一”

“It’s a shame,” Satine interjects, bringing her eyes forward again while Obi Wan’s heart squeezes tightly, “to be alone tonight.”

The word “alone” echoes in his mind and the date of today drills deeply into his mind. He desperately wants to be able to spend tonight at _least_ with Satine but the Code一 everything一 forbids it. His everything screams for him to take the offer and enjoy this one day of the year while he can, but his logical mind tells him otherwise, repeating the oath he took so, so long ago promising that he would remain faithful to the life he accepted.

And then, without warning, he feels a cautious touch to his hand. Obi Wan flinches slightly at the contact, not paying attention to his surroundings at all as he tries to figure out a solution to his internal strife. The touch doesn’t leave his space, wrapping itself around his hand instead. Turning his face, he sees Satine looking up at him with that same tender look in her eyes. Obi Wan looks down and sees her so much smaller hand holding his within her fingers.

Alarm flashes through his veins and he looks up and around the area. To his surprise again, there’s no one but a few wandering folk paying no attention to either himself or Satine much less the two of them together.

“Obi,” is all Satine has to say before all his control crumbles into a dust that he promises he’ll reshape back into the walls tomorrow in the Temple. He tells himself that there’s always tomorrow for the life he knows he has to uphold. He promises to the Force that he’ll meditate all day and do nothing but think about the Code for as long as he needs to if only for one night.

Just a single night with _her_.

“Dinner, Satine, where should we have dinner?”

She doesn’t answer, only staring at him with wide eyes. Her slightly gaping mouth finally closes and the line her lips formed soften into a small smile. He watches a her eyes fall to her two hands being held by his, completely enveloped in warmth and joy trickling out from Obi Wan’s hands. He hears her giggle softly, just as she used to when they could steal tiny moments together while Qui Gon wasn’t looking, and his heart swells. She gently squeezes his fingers and Obi Wan’s mind reels.

“Let’s go to where I’ll be staying,” Satine whispers before pulling her hands away. She looks hopeful and her smile turns into a brighter grin. He swears she hasn’t aged at all since then.

“Then I assume we’ll be arriving soon?” Obi Wan inquires, his voice full of excitement and hope as Satine takes a few steps towards her lodgings. All she has to do is smile and Obi Wan follows behind quickly, wanting nothing more than to take her up in his arms and run the rest of the way.

“May I assume you have nothing more to do for tonight?”

Obi Wan lets out a sigh, not because he doesn’t want to be reminded of the Jedi’s rule on attachments, but because he’s relieved that he’s free for the entire night. No one will question where he’s been in the evening, as this hasn’t been the first time he’s stayed overnight somewhere that wasn’t the Jedi Temple. Sure it’s home, but sometimes Obi Wan enjoys the idea of staying somewhere far away with nothing but his thoughts. Luckily for him, all Mace wanted was an update on the political situation, not an update on what’s left of Obi Wan’s personal life.

He has just enough freedom to swallow the bubbling happiness in his chest and nod.

It only takes a few moments before Satine leads him through the lobby of a building that really wasn’t too far from the Senate Building, which explains why she wanted to walk rather than fly. They sneak past the people there, making sure no one saw the blonde women leading the Jedi general up the stairs and into the elevator to the higher floors. Satine makes her way through hallways upon hallways as he trails behind, struggling to mask his bursting emotions with a casual pace he noticed Satine feign too. It didn’t take long before they reach a door almost panting for breath.

The next moments are a hazy blur but Obi Wan knows Satine needed to have entered in the password for the room before the door _swished_ open to allow access to their hideaway for the night. He took no time before his arms entrapped Satine in a tight hug, letting out a relaxed sigh when Satine wrapped her arms around his back. He can her her humming a tuneless song against the fabric of his Jedi robes, simply happy to be in his arms again.

Obi Wan knows that she wouldn’t be able to feel it as strongly as he does, but when he pulls away to lean his head to hers, he presses his lips gently to her forehead and lets all the pent up emotions escape into that area of contact. All of his love, his care, compassion, patience, and impatience一 everything. He gives it all to her and she melts in his arms.

“I love you, my dear Obi,” he hears her whisper as if she can feel all that he can give her.

The heavy euphoria that those simple three words brings completely pushes aside any regret and shame for his actions, drowning him in a feeling so incredible he wonders if all of this is even real or if he’s dreaming. But the tightness of her arms around him is real and so is the stray hairs tickling his neck.

She’s there and she’s real.

He doesn’t have to be alone, at least, not for tonight.

“I love you, Satine.”

She stirs under his arms, laughing softly and blessing Obi Wan with a sound so beautiful that he closes his eyes and just simply listens to it, letting himself go in the bliss of the embrace he’s held back for so long. There’s just so, so much happiness and love in racing through his mind that he just stills, wanting to take in as much as he can before the night must end.

But then he feels something press against his lips and his eyes shoot wide open. He meets with blue and he knows he’s lost this round to the great seas raging underneath the sunlit tresses of his beloved Satine Kryze, the one he never should have met but was destined to love.

He knows it’s wrong but he presses back with as much fervour as her gift to him. They stay like that for what feels like eternity, pulling away only for air and to look at each other again as if the world was going to end that evening.

“I love you.”

And like the young lovers they were before when the universe consisted of only him and her, they laughed at the confessions that rang true through the air at the exact same time, meeting in the middle with fingers entwined with promises for another echoing in their minds.

Perhaps it’s a sin or perhaps it will be the death of Obi Wan, but if Satine was truly meant to be his end, then so be it.

If he was meant to be lost in the glistening dangers on the seas so carefully contained in her eyes, then so be it.

He lets himself relax in the arms around him, letting her soft gentle touches traces invisible lines over anything they wanted. Dinner flashes by his mind for a short moment, reminding him of something he needs and probably should get.

But when Satine’s hands wander a little further than he expected, the thought dies quickly and he presses himself deeper into her warmth with his lips pressed against hers.

Dinner can wait. There’s always a bigger breakfast.


End file.
